


Height

by Natasha_Rostova



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Rostova/pseuds/Natasha_Rostova
Summary: On the journey home from their meeting with Thingol, Maglor can tell something is bothering Maedhros, and being the good brother he his, Maglor just wants to help.





	Height

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after Luthien’s escape from Celegorm, but before her first death.

“What’s wrong? I thought it went well.” It was already late, and within the camp, all the men except Maedhros and Maglor were asleep. They had taken the first watch. Maglor tilted his head, Maedhros had barely spoken since they left the palace. If you could call a tree house a palace. 

“It did. It went perfectly.” Maedhros only mumbled in return. Despite his wondrous speech before Thingol, he had gone silent since the departure. Ignoring his brothers curt body language, Maglor pressed. 

“Then why do you sound upset? Thingol dismissed us from wrong doing concerning Luthien. Of course he’s still bitter over our....previous acts, but its a step forward! Not that I didn’t have faith in you! Of course I did…DO! I do have faith in you. I still have faith in you. It was just. Delicate.” Maglor stumbled his way through the end of his encouragement, embarrassment written on his face. Although, he hoped his support of his brother was still clear. Even if he couldn’t speak nearly as well.

“Thanks.” Still nothing. Maglor sighed.

“Maedhros, I thought you would be overjoyed.” Maglor leaned against Maedhros, as he did when they were children. “Tell me what’s wrong.” He attempted his best “little brother guilt trip” eyes, but Maedhros didn’t even meet his gaze.

“It’s nothing, it’s childish.” Maedhros didn’t lean into Maglor’s affection. If anything, he turned slightly away. 

“If you’re mad at Celegorm and Curufin, I can assure you it’s not ungranted. They could have ruined everything you have worked so hard for, even a future Union. There is no shame in being upset.” Maglor himself was tormented by their behavior, despite all the wrongs they had done, it was for the oath. They were bound. Yet, Celegorm just did something cruel because he could. Because he wanted to. The very thought made Maglor sick. 

“It’s not that. I’m fine. I’m fine with them. I’m putting it behind me. I’ll see them when I see them and nothing more. They’re just reckless and cruel. That much I am content with.” Maglor could see Maedhros gaze into the campfire, green eyes flickering with the flames.

“But?” 

“But….but…” Maedhros stumbled over his words. That was a first. 

“Maedhros, you can be honest with me. I can assure you that being upset is part of life. It’s fine. You can tell me anything.” Maglor sat up and placed a hand on Maedhros’s shoulder. Whatever this was about he wanted to know. Maedhros had been there for him whenever he needed. Now Maglor could repay the favor. 

“I haven’t been shorter than someone in a while okay!” Maedhros jerked himself from Maglor’s touch and stood up. “I just… I felt so awkward standing there! It was like, I was a child sitting at the adults table! He was just...looking over me! As if...as if he was my father! It was terrible! And humiliating!” By this point Maedhros was waving his arms about and had raised his voice to a distressed tone. “Okay fine! I might be upset because Thingol is taller than me. And the fact that it bothers me, bothers me also.” Maedhros crossed his arms and stood facing away from Maglor, trying to shrink into himself. 

Maglor burst into laughter. Harder than he had laughed in more than a thousand years. Tears of delight quickly found themselves on his cheeks as he struggled for air amongst his joy. Crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to catch his breath, Maglor giggled as he continued.

“You...you are... upset because...Thingol is merely...slightly….slightly..taller than you?” Every other word was interjected by fits of breathless giggles. Maglor wanted to comfort Maedhros, he really did. But his fits of laughter betrayed him

“Ugh! Stop laughing! I don’t know! Maybe I’m upset. How would I know if I was upset! Who keeps track of that stuff!” Maedhros spun to face Maglor, finger pointing and face laced with an accusatory expression. Meeting his brothers gaze, Maglor’s laughter died for a moment and he bit back a grin. 

“You seem upset.” Maglor quickly covered his mouth and continued to chuckle breathlessly, eyes lit was a mischievous glow. 

“UGH! I’m not upset! I’m just! I’m just.” Maedhros flug his arms out before sinking back to a sitting position. “Okay, I’m upset. I don’t know why. It’s all so stupid. Why would that bother me? I just. Ugh.” Maedhros pulled his knees to his chest and hid as a child, concealing his head amidst his arms. Breathlessly, Maglor shuffled himself closer to his brothers new hiding place. Swallowing his amusement, albeit poorly, Maglor interjected.

“Maedhros, it’s fine! Everyone gets upset over stupid things. I know this most of all.” A breathless laugh, although this time aimed at himself. 

“But I shouldn’t be! A good leader isn’t trivial.” Maedhros looked at his younger brother. Distress written on his scarred features. Maglor’s heart softened.

“You’re not trivial. You’re just elven. Being a leader does not mean you become as the Maia.” Maglor wrapped his arms around his brother as best he could, switching quickly to a solemn tone. “You just want to be seen as a good general. And maybe, subconsciously, you tie your strength and height to being a good general. Or a good ambassador. I can assure you, your height and strength do not define you.” Maglor sat up straight and met Maedhros’s eyes, serious gaze locked on his brother. “Your red hair and missing hand does.”

“Oh Eru,” With his free arm Maedhros shoved his brother away from him. Maglor fell onto his back, lighting the night air with his childish giggles.

And despite himself, Maedhros laughed too.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is. My favorite. I just was thinking of height orders and, oh my gosh. Thingol was probably the only elf taller than Maedhros. Besides Turgon of course, but I don’t think he was that much taller, And imagine how uncomfortable that made Mae. Like. He’s always been the tallest in the room and then. Oh my gosh. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hate it, I love it.
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! I love hearing feedback from you guys!


End file.
